


The Perfect Picture

by Charlie_Keagan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Keagan/pseuds/Charlie_Keagan
Summary: This is a short story I wrote for my creative writing class about two men who find themselves in a predicament in the middle of a lake.





	The Perfect Picture

“Careful you’re gonna drop t- oar,” Abel sighed dejectedly as he watched their metal oar slowly sink to the bottom of lake. He turned towards his friend to see him still staring at the spot where the oar slipped into the water, a look on his face that suggested he was trying to convince the thing to come flying back out with his mind.

“Did that really just happen?” Finn finally seems to catch up and turns his shocked face on Abel. His sandy brown hair was falling out of the beanie he was wearing and into his eyes, some of the curls sticking to his forehead thanks to the mist that was hanging low over the lake. This combined with the panicky look in his eyes caused Finn to look a tad bit like a madman.

“Did you just lose our only way to get off this lake just to get a picture of a grassy mountain? Because yes, that just happened and I am not happy about it,” Abel was glaring at his friend, causing the slightly older man to pull in on himself a little.

“It was the perfect shot,” His words were quiet, as if he was afraid of upsetting Abel further. If Abel was being honest, it was a valid fear at the moment.

“Finn I love you, but that really isn’t important right now. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life stuck on this boat in which case, I was gladly help you,” Abel was only halfway joking when he made the threat, and he could tell that Finn knew that.

“Let me think for a second,” He said. Abel left him to it and decided to put out his phone, hoping that by some miracle he’s gotten service in the ten minutes since he last checked.

“Well you better think of something good because I still don’t have any cell service and I doubt that’s gonna change anytime soon,” Abel said as he slipped his phone back into his backpack.

“What if we use our shoes?” Finn said the words as if he was a genius. Abel gave him a flat look in reply.

“What are we supposed to do with our shoes? Scoop all the water out of the lake?” Abel will be the first to admit that he’s being unnecessarily difficult, but they’ve been up since four in the morning and he hasn’t eaten since they left so tired, hungry, and rather cold.

“Abel please, you know that’s not what I meant,” Finn look a little doleful and Abel muttered an apology. “What I meant is that we can use our shoes to paddle towards shore.”

“That… sounds a little dumb but it might work,” Abel replied, starting to remove his shoes. It didn’t help his whole ‘being cold’ situation any, but if it got him back to their nice, warm and cozy cabin then he figured it was worth it.

And so they paddling towards shore with their shoes. It’s not the best thing ever; extremely slow and they’re barely getting anywhere. But they are getting somewhere, and Abel supposes that’s the important part. His feet are freezing, and at one point he snatches Finns beanie of his head to wrap around, claiming a short, “this whole thing is your fault,” when Finn started to protest. Finn just sighed a pushed the now unconstrained curls out of his face.

It took an hour and a half- a whole hour longer than what it had taken them to paddle out with the oar- but they eventually made it back to shore. They tied up the boat, and left their soaking wet shoes on the dock to dry off before walking back up the short path to their cabin. They got inside, wrapping themselves in blankets and began making a lunch. It’s as they’re sitting at the table eating the Finn finally breaks the silence they’ve fallen into.

“You have to admit, it was kind of hilarious,” and he whispered it afraid of the reaction he would get. Abel stared at him for a few seconds before he nodded, and they both burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission me: https://goo.gl/forms/8uL3FHvpge6PUc883
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://charlie-keagan.tumblr.com/


End file.
